Estella
DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = and Tricks Full-Course ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +50% |skill 3 lv10 = and Tricks Full-Course ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-04-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Superior Sword |skill g lv1 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Superior Sword |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 100% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = and Tricks Full-Course ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-04-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Superior Sword |skill x lv1 = Deal 650% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Superior Sword |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 150% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = and Tricks Full-Course ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-04-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 32 |atk 0 = 3300 / 5280 |def 0 = 3300 / 5280 |soldiers 0 = 3100 / 6200 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 38 |atk 1 = 3630 / 7392 |def 1 = 3630 / 7392 |soldiers 1 = 3410 / 8680 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 42 |atk g = 4356 / 8654 |def g = 4356 / 8654 |soldiers g = 3751 / 9462 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 46 |atk x = 10630 / 20184 |def x = 9900 / 18084 |soldiers x = 10500 / 19980 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = This confident knight is equipped with costly top-of-the-line gear, despite sketchy skills. |friendship = I'll show you my super sword skills by slaying monsters! |meet = See my arms and armor? I'm the best knight in the realm! |battle start = I'm the greatest knight of all! |battle end = You scratched my armor! |friendship max = Huh? I should train more? Nah! I'm already the best! |friendship event = I've got the best gear, so why am I not the best knight of all? If you just gave me more chances, Milord, I could do it! |rebirth = I've become more active... but it's still not enough! Next, let's collect the legendary sword and armor! Come on, Lord! Get ready and we'll go for a search! |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flareberry |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = }}